onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Монки Д. Луффи/История/События во время и после таймскипа
Во время таймскипа Во время таймскипа, Луффи разрабатывает Четвёртый Гир для того, чтобы помочь ему покорить зверей на острове Русукаина. Позже он спросил Рэйли, как улучшить его силу атаки с ним, и Рэйли предупредил его о последствиях его использования. Тем не менее, позже Луффи узнал, как правильно использовать Четвёртый Гир. Обучая Хаки Наблюдения Луффи, Рэйли бросил вызов Луффи, чтобы уклониться 100 раз с завязанными глазами или ему не разрешалось есть. Когда Луффи атаковал вслепую, он случайно ударил обед Рэйли, заставив его ударить Луффи. Лежав на земле, некоторые животные дали ему пищу, но Луффи отказался есть то, что они предложили. Во время более позднего разговора Рэйли заметил, как Луффи умел ощущать чувства живых существ. Он также упомянул, что есть люди, которые могут увидеть проблеск в будущем и спросил Луффи, что бы он сделал, если бы встретил одного из этих людей. После обучения Луффи основам Хаки, Рэйли сказал ему, что Хаки становится сильнее, когда у кого-то есть более сильный противник. 3D2Y Луффи продолжает тренироваться с Рэйли, обучая его тому, как использовать Хаки, пережив враждебную среду острова. Луффи продолжает тренироваться, но следует за запахом еды, приготовленный для него Куджа (за исключением Хэнкок, ещё вернувшегося на Амазон Лили). Именно тогда пират по имени Бэрнди Ворлд появляется и похищает Сандерсонию и Мэриголд, победив Луффи. Хэнкок слышала всё это по Ден Ден Муси от Бэрнди, бросая вызов ей, чтобы прийти к нему за сёстрами, оставив для неё Вивр-карту. Рэйли, Хэнкок и Нён удается найти Луффи и оживить его. Хэнкок, естественно, хочет спасти своих сестёр, и Луффи решает помочь, несмотря на возражения Рэйли, так как он всё ещё находится в середине тренировки. В конце концов он соглашается, но только после того, как Луффи обещает не делать слишком много шума, чтобы скрыться от Морских Дозорных. Пираты Куджа в конечном итоге добрались до их корабля, который, как выяснилось, был массивной подводной лодкой на базе острова. Луффи и Хэнкок прыгнули на борт, чтобы начать спасательную операцию с двух первых боев против Себастьяна — рыбочеловека и сильного члена Пиратов Ворлда. Несмотря на некоторые трудности, им удалось победить его. Тем временем Луффи и Хэнкок упали в люк в салоне корабля. Немного побежав, они пошли в открытую зону и были разделены, когда они попытались спуститься по коридору. Ворлд снова встретился с Луффи, насмехаясь над его слабастью и его неспособностью спасти Эйса. Луффи сражался, но проиграл Ворлдом, который беспощадно его сбивает с ног, заканчивая тем, что он прибивает Луффи к полу с помощью сюрикенов и выбивает его с помощью удара Хаки. Багги и его команда, которая смотрела бой из укрытия, пытаются помочь Луффи восстановить свои силы, а в то время Хэнкок противостоит Найтин. Луффи, вспомнив свое обещание своей команде и Рэйли, приходит в сознание и отправляется за Ворлдом в догонку. Однако ему преграждает путь сила Кюбу Кюбу но Ми Гайрама которые позволили ему сдвинуть коридоры корабля вокруг его прихотей. Между ними начинается бой, но в последствии был прерван появлением Багги и его командой, который они выиграли для Луффи время, чтобы он побежал вперёд. Луффи прибыл туда и снова столкнулся с Ворлдом в битве. Ему удалось устоять против него, но скорость и опыт Ворлда в Хаки ставят Луффи в невыгодном положении, что приводит ещё к одному поражению. Управляя формой Хаки над обеими руками, ему удалось пробить защиту Байрунди. В этот момент появляется Хэнкок, которой Луффи говорит забирать сёстер и уходить, и то, что он сам справится с Ворлдом. Она сделала это с собственным приказом, чтобы Луффи выжил. Луффи и Ворлд начинают свою финальную битву, снова высмеивая его за то, что он не смог спасти Эйса. После обмена ударов, Луффи удается пробить защиту противника. После обмена быстрых огненных ударов, Луффи удаётся пробить защиту Ворлда. Луффи наносит финальный удар Гому Гому но Красным Ястребом, которым он отправляет Ворлда прямиком на шипы. После победы Луффи покидает корабль. Хэнкок и Пираты Куджа с нетерпением ждали Луффи, думая, что он потерялся в результате взрыва. Но, к счастью, ему удавалось выбраться и спрыгнуть на их корабль вовремя, а Хэнкок мчится и обнимает его, к большому шоку её семьи, Луффи и даже самой. После этого Луффи вернулся в Русукайну, чтобы продолжить свои тренировки, а Багги получил кредит за поражение Ворлда. Сага Острова Рыболюдей Арка Возвращения на Сабаоди Воссоединение После двух лет тренировок Луффи встретил Хэнкок, Мэриголд, Сандерсонию, Маргарет и Нён, готовых отвезти его обратно на Архипелаг Сабаоди. Луффи повернулся к группе невероятно огромных животных и сказал им отойти от его друзей. Сандерсония подчеркнула, что Луффи стал "Боссом" всего этого острова. Луффи жалуется, что он не может съесть этих животных сейчас, потому что они его друзья, но Хэнкок обещает, что еду ждет его на борту корабля, который он собирается использовать, чтобы добраться до архипелага Сабаоды. Луффи затем рассказал, что Рэйли оставил его на 6 месяцев раньше, чем планировал, так как Луффи смог выучить всё, чему мог его обучить Рэйли. Когда Хэнкок высказала идею стать женой Луффи, тот напрямую отказался, но после отблагодарил ее. Затем Луффи надел обратно свою соломенную шляпу, символ пирата Соломенной Шляпы Луффи, вернувшись со своих каникул. Группа отправилась на Архипелаг Сабаоди. После того как они достигли места, которое находилось недалеко от Архипелага Сабаоди, Хэнкок дала ему свой плащ, который она носила в Импел Дауне, поддельные усы и огромный рюкзак, заполненный разными вещами. Затем он покинул корабль Куджа на маленькой лодке. Пока он искал свою команду на Архипелаге Сабаоди, Луффи случайно толкнул фальшивого себя. Самозванец попросил Луффи остановиться и умолять его о прощении. Луффи извинился и снова толкнул его, продолжая идти. Это спровоцировало самозванца пристрелить Луффи, но тот просто бытро уклонился и затем отключил всю поддельную команду с помощью Королевского Хаки и продолжил движение, следуя за Вивр-картой. Луффи решил надеть фальшивые усы, который ему дала Хэнкок. Вскоре он встречает фальшивого Зоро и фальшивого Санджи, который считает настоящими, и последовал за ними обратно к поддельному Луффи. Луффи, следуя за фальшивыми членами команды к фальшивому капитану на 46 Роще, пришёл на большой подиум, где собралась вся команда самозванцев. Пока фальшивый Луффи рассказывал о своей мести над Луффи, Морской Дозор с Пасифистами и Сэнтомару атаковал это место. Пока Пасифисты били новых рекрутов Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы-самозванцев, настоящий Луффи раскрывается всем присутствующим после того, как Сэнтомару вытащил самозванца, которым оказался пират "Двуличный" Демаро Блэк с наградой 26 000 000 и сразу приказал одному из Пасифист найти его. thumb|238x238px|Луффи легко побеждает РХ-5. Луффи уклонился от лазерных атак Пасифисты с помощью Хаки Наблюдения и победил его с одного удара своим Гому Гому но Реактивным Пистолетом, наполненным Хаки Вооружения. Это доказало всем зрителям, к их удивлению, что он действительно настоящий Соломенная Шляпа. Настоящий Зоро и настоящий Санджи встретили Луффи, затем вдвоём победили Пасифисту. Пока они убегали от Морского Дозора, Луффи увидел Рэйли и благодарил его за всё, прежде чем прощаться с ним, заявив "Я стану Королем Пиратов" ещё раз, и побежал к 42 Роще. Пока "Трио Монстров" возвращалось на Таузенд Санни, они обнаружили Морской Дозор, блокировавший им путь. Но команде помогла Перона, которая разобралась с дозорными с помощью "Негативных Пустот". Затем она проинформировала трио о том, что Морской Дозор пришёл с моря. Они были подобраны Чоппером и гигантской птицей, которые быстро доставили трио на корабль. Потом у Луффи выдался шанс повосхищаться новым телом Фрэнки перед тем, как их снова атаковали. Хэнкок и Пираты Куджа пришли к Луффи на помощь, помешав дозорным на них нападать. thumb|210px|left|После двухлетней разлуки Пираты Соломенной Шляпы, наконец, погружаются под воду, направляясь к Острову Рыболюдей. Когда Луффи рассказал, что знает её, то стал объектом зависти Санджи, в то время как Усопп и Нами были удивлены, что его отправили на Амазон Лили. Затем они начали готовиться к отплытию, а Нами рассказала как управлять покрытым смолой кораблём. Луффи сказал своей команде, что он о многом хочет с ними поговорить, и поблагодарил их за то, что они следовали его двухлетнему плану. Затем капитан заявил, что настало время посетить Остров Рыболюдей. Когда Морской Дозор собирался снова попробовать поймать Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, те погрузились под воду и направились к Острову Рыболюдей. Арка Острова Рыболюдей Подводное Приключение Пока Санни плыл под водой, Луффи был впечатлён и заворожен видами вокруг него. Он и Зоро пытались затем поймать какую-нибудь рыбу, но были побиты за это Усоппом и Чоппером. Когда Санджи вдруг вылетел из пузыря, по причине его жуткого кровотечения из носа, вызванного слабостью перед женщинами, то Луффи схватил его и вернул обратно. Затем Нами дальше объясняла все свойства покрытия их корабля. Луффи и Зоро один раз снова захотели половить рыбу, но снова их ударили Усопп и Чоппер. Увидев, что Санджи не в состоянии что либо приготовить, Луффи решил поделиться Бэнто, которое дала ему Хэнкок с собой, со своей командой. Фрэнки затем раскрыл команде, что Бартоломью Кума был тем, кто охранял их корабль вместе с Хаттян и Дювалем. Он сказал, что нашел его напротив Санни, а позже Рэйли рассказал ему, что Кума договорился с Вегапанком, чтобы тот встроил ему миссию "защищать корабль" до прибытия Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Пока Пираты Соломенной Шляпы удивлялись настоящему намерению Кумы, Карибу и его команда следовали за ними на дистанции, пытавшись догнать корабль. С морской коровой Пираты Карибу смогли нагнать их и приготовились к нападению. Карибу быстро высадился на Таузенд Санни. Однако, перед тем как его команда смогла сделать тоже самое, морская корова, оказавшаяся Мому, испугалась, увидев Луффи, Нами и Санджи, и уплыла в другую сторону вместе с оставшимися на ней членами команды, оставив Карибу одного. После этого Пираты Соломенной Шляпы повязали Карибу. thumb|210px|Луффи использует "Гому Гому но Слоновьей Пушки" для победы над Кракеном. Когда команда путешествовала по глубоким течениям, им повстречался морской монстр Кракен. Луффи решил приручить его и заставить тащить их корабль по дну, к ужасу его команде. Но затем он понял, что находился под водой, и это окажется проблемой. Карибу представил Мобильный пузырь для сражений. Луффи, Зоро и Санджи использовали его, чтобы биться с Кракеном под водой. Луффи упрекнул Зоро за то, что тот отрезал монстру щупальце, а позже накаутировал чудовище "Гому Гому но Слоновьей Пушки". "Трио Монстров" победило Кракена, но из-за того, что те не надели спасательный трос, связывавшего их и корабль, они разделились, когда трио подхватило морское течение "подводный водопад". Позже Луффи удачно приручил чудовище и назвал его Сурумэ. Однако, поскольку пузыри Луффи и Санджи лопнулись, Зоро пришлось поделиться своим. После некоторого поиска корабля, в конце концов, они нашли Таузенд Санни и успели спасти остальных Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы от Умибодзу. После воссоединения с командой Луффи был сильно взбудоражен, когда услышал о подводном извержении вулкана. Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы смогли избежать извержения благодаря Сурумэ и Поп Грину Усоппу. Вскоре команда увидела Остров Рыболюдей. Затем Луффи начал восторгаться представлениями о еде на этом острове. Потом появилась банда подводных монстров, которых возглавлял Хаммонд. Хаммонд дал команде два варианта дальнейшего развития событий: либо они присоединяются к Новым пиратам Рыболюдей, либо умирают. Пока все готовились к побегу с помощью "Coup de Burst", Луффи отказался. Происшествие в Подводном Раю Хаммонд плохо воспринял отказ Луффи и приготовился к нападению на Таузенд Санни. Фрэнки активировал "Coup de Burst", и корабль пролетел через пузырь, окружавшего остров. После прохождения через пузырь они попали в течение, которое разделило пиратов. Луффи проснулся в доме Кейми, где также были Санджи, Усопп и Чоппер. Кейми представила им некоторых своих друзей – Русалкок-пятерняшек. Затем она повела их Бухту Русалок. Пока команда расслаблялась в Бухте Русалок, Луффи спросил Кейми, может ли он увидеть Дзимбэя. Кейми рассказала, что он не на острове. Луффи был разочарован, поскольку очень ждал встречи с ним. Вскоре русалки сообщили Кейми, что группа королевской армии приближалась сюда. Луффи и Чоппер спрятались за камнями, а Санджи укрыла русалка. Три брата из Дворца Нептуна появились, они искали людей, которые незаконно пробрались на территорию острова. Русалки отрицали, что видели их. Когда братья-принцы уже стали уплывать, у Санджи произошло огромное кровотечение из носа, которое было самым большим за всё это время. Пока Санджи был в критическом состоянии, Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп умоляли о донорстве. Хаммонд и его группа появились и рассказали о том, как погиб Фишер Тайгер. После битвы Фишер Тайгер тоже был на грани жизни и смерти из-за огромной потери крови, но никто из людей ему не помог. Хаммонд продолжает утверждать, что из-за того, что люди бросили Фишера Тайгера умереть, они придумали закон — запретить рыбочеловекам и русалкам делиться кровью с людьми. Затем он попытался схватить 4 Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы с помощью сети, но Луффи быстро увернулся, используя Второй Гир, и победил всю его команду за считанные секунды, включая морское чудовище, на котором он продемонстрировал Королевское Хаки. Кейми взобралась на корабль братьев и позвала пиратов на борт, поскольку донора можно было найти только в городе. В городе Кейми и четыре пирата нашли убежище в Кафе Русалок Мадам Сярли. Мадам Сярли предоставила им комнату, где они могли лечить Санджи. Луффи и остальные удачливо нашли двух доноров-окам – Сплэша и Сплаттера, которые с удовольствием согласились отдать кровь Санджи. Когда Санджи очнулся, Луффи вспомнил, что он получил небольшой шрам после столкновения с Хаммондом и его шайкой, когда осьминог смог заблокировать его атаку. Чоппер проверил рану и сказал, что Луффи отравлен и удивился, так как его тело могло сопротивляться яду. Луффи вспомнил старого врага – Магеллана. Пока Санджи был с Чоппером, Луффи, Усопп и Кейми пошли в само кафе и встретились с его владельцем — Мадам Сярли. Луффи и Усопп удивился кристальному шару и узнали, что она – предсказательница. Затем Кейми посадила их за стол. Луффи был невероятно огорчён, что в кафе не подают мясо. Вскоре группа встретила Брука и Паппага, и они счастливо воссоединились с ним. Папппаг осчастливил Луффи, когда сказал ему, что добудет капитану мясо морских монстров. Группа путешествовала на рыбьем такси, и Луффи увидел разнообразие рыболюдей и русалок. Вскоре они пересеклись с фабрикой конфет, на которой было изображение пиратского флага Большой Мамочки. После того, как они узнали, что Большая Мамочка – новая защитница Острова Рыболюдей, Луффи заметил, что, наверное, она – хороший человек, и поинтересовался встретит ли он её когда-нибудь. Когда они проехали фабрику, пятерка подъехала к дому Паппага. Луффи и группа вскоре увидели магазин модной одежды Criminal на первом этаже. Как только они вошли в магазин, пятерка нашла Нами, которая активно торговалась с продавцом. Папог сказал, что Пираты Соломенной Шляпы могут взять себе, что хотят бесплатно. После того как они услышали это, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы быстро обчистили магазин, к ужасу Паппага. Затем они заметили смятение на улице и увидели там короля Нептуна, который приехал встретить пиратов и пригласить их к себе во дворец. Пираты вместе с Паппагом и Кейми сели на Мегало, в то время как Нептун был на Хое. На пути во дворец Луффи проводил время за разглядыванием достопримечательностей острова. Когда они прибыли во дворец Рюгу, Луффи восторгался всем, что только видел. После того как они вошли во дворец, Луффи отделился от группы в поисках еды. Луффи следовал за запахом, но потерялся. Он увидел дверь, откуда, как он думал, доносился запах еды. Она была двойной, огромной, сделанной из металла, имела две ручки и звонок. В дверях были три меча, двусторонний топор и голова утренней звезды. Луффи, полностью игнорировав оружие, подумал, что это напоминает ему Импел Даун. Он поинтересовался насколько вкусно еда за крепкой дверью. Когда Луффи вошёл, было тёмно, но потом увидел еду на другой стороне комнаты, и сразу поинтересовался, а не банкетный зал ли это. Затем он задумался, что, возможно, это погреб с едой. Затем он решил, что возьмёт немного еды, так как его живот был на пределе. Пока он бежал через всю комнату, Луффи врезался во что-то. Он подумал, что это очень мягкий коралл. Когда он в первый раз потрогал коралл, Луффи услышал мычанье, но предположил, что это кто-то снаружи. Затем он начал прыгать на нём, сравнивая его последовательность с пудингом. Вскоре он услышал, как кто-то спросил есть ли кто-нибудь в комнате. Вдруг включился свет, и Луффи начал падать. thumb|left|210px|Луффи встречает принцессу русалок. Он упал перед гигантской русалкой, принцессой русалок – Cирахоcи. То, что было кораллом в его представлении, оказалось материалом её топа, а мягким материалом оказалась её грудь. Она спросила, что он делал на чьём-то теле и кто он. Луффи был поражён её размером. Затем она сказала, что если он пришёл за её жизнью, то ей не страшно. Принцесса пыталась спрятать свой страх, заявив, что она – дочь Нептуна, но не смогла удержать слёзы, которые оказались настолько большими, что Луффи пришлось уклоняться от них. Потом она закричала, позвав братьев и отца, когда Луффи сказал, что ничего против неё не имеет. Пока она продолжала плакать, топор, брошенный Вандер Деккеном IX, влетел в её комнату, нацелившись на принцессу. Луффи остановил топор и спас Сирахоси жизнь. Когда охранники вбежали в её комнату, она спрятала Луффи от них. Она рассказала им, что крик, который они слышали, исходил из её комнаты, поскольку ей приснился кошмар. Правый Министр объяснил ситуацию, связанную с Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы. Когда охранники ушли, Сирахоси поговорила с Луффи. Пока Луффи ел, она задавала ему кучу вопросов о внешнем мире, восторгалась как Луффи мог столько есть и трогала его за щёки. Затем он покричал на принцессу за это, а она начала плакать, поскольку до него такого никто не делал. Луффи подметил, что Сирахоси – большая плакса, заставляя её плакать ещё больше. Позже он пообещал, что погуляет с ней за пределами дворца и будет защищать её от Вандер Деккена IX. Луффи спросил Сирахоси, куда она хочет пойти. Она ответила, что хочет посетить Морской Лес. Когда Сирахоси снова начала плакать, Луффи начал называть её "трусишкой". Понимая, что её размер привлечёт внимание, Луффи придумал план. Когда Брук и Правый Министр вошли в её комнату, русалка уплыла оттуда в пасти Мегало, в то время как Луффи сидел на его верху. Как только они покинули дворец, Сирахоси сказала Луффи, что она хотела бы посетить одну могилу в Морском Лесу. Не зная, что Дзимбэй как раз ждал его там, Луффи отправился туда. Пока они парили над Коралловым Холмом, Луффи заметил Чоппера, Санджи и перевязанного Хаттяна. Он спрыгнул с акулы, чтобы поболтать с ними, но был встречен обвинениями в похищениях русалок в свой адрес от горожан. Мегало достиг своего предела, и из него показалась Сирахоси. Горожане Острова Рыболюдей сразу заключили, что он похитил принцессу русалок. thumb|210px|Луффи побеждает Вандер Дэккена IX. После связывания Луффи, Чоппера, Санджи и Хаттяна горожане начали обсуждать, что делать с этой группой. Как только они решили, что лучший вариант – это отрубить им головы, вдруг туда прилетел Вандер Деккен IX, предлагая Сирахоси выйти за него замуж. Та отказалась, называя Вандер Дэккена "не своим типом". Разозлившись, пират приготовился убить её. Горожане призывали её убегать, но Луффи сказал, чтобы она никуда не отходила, ведь он не сможет её защитить, если принцесса будет слишком далеко. Луффи использовал Королевское Хаки, чтобы вырубить окружавших его рыболюдей и использовал только ноги для победы над Вандер Деккеном. Затем Сирахоси развязала Луффи к удивлению горожан. Принцесса, Луффи и его друзья запрыгнули позже на Мегало, пытаясь убежать с площади, но Вандер Деккен позвал Вадацуми, чтобы остановить их. Однако Луффи ударил гиганта в рот ударом Гому Гому но Реактивным Пистолетом, выбив один из его зубов. Группа затем продолжила свой путь к Морскому Лесу. Они вскоре добрались до Морского Леса и встретили Дзимбэя, Фрэнки и Дена. Луффи представил Сирахоси Фрэнки и был счастлив снова увидеть Дзимбэя. Фрэнки затем представил ему Дена. После остановки ещё одного топора, летевшего в Сирахоси, Луффи наблюдал за русалкой у могилы её матери. Затем прибыли Нами и Кейми, доложившие о плохих новостях во дворце Рюгу. Дзимбэй затем решил раскрыть, что именно он нёс ответственность за позволение Арлонгу отправиться в Ист Блю. Прежде чем Дзимбэй начал своё объяснение, Луффи показал свою забывчивость, не вспомнив, что Ёсаку говорил о Дзимбэе в Ист Блю, да и забыв имя Фишера Тайгера. Луффи слушал Хаттяна, пока тот рассказывал о тёмной истории рыболюдей, а затем Дзимбэя, который говорил об идеалах королевы Отохимэ и Фишера Тайгера. Луффи всё это время спал, запомнив только начало, когда Отохимэ противостояла вору. После окончания истории Санджи разбудил Луффи, ударив его. Вдруг появилось визуальное изображение по Ден Ден Муси, и группа начала слушать речь Ходи. После рассказа о своем плане создания нового Королевства Рюгу, Ходи оставил сообщение Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы. После казни Нептуна он собирался утопить Зоро, Брука и Усоппа. Затем он показал новую награду за Луффи, которая составляла 400 000 000. Луффи радовался за новую награду, а Нами ругала его за это. Позже он решил, что если Ходи хочет драки, то он её получит. Однако, Дзимбэй говорит ему, чтобы он не пошёл, поскольку после победы над Ходи жители бы ещё больше возненавидели Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Но Луффи ответил, что хочет спасти своих соратников и что, если Дзимбэй хочет остановить его, ему придётся сражаться с ним. thumb|210px|Луффи, Санджи, и Дзимбэй попадают под общий удар. Луффи всё ещё настаивал на том, чтобы отправиться во дворец Рюгу. Он попытался запрыгнуть на Мегало, но Дзимбэй остановил его своим каратэ рыболюдей. Луффи контратаковал его Гому Гому но Реактивной Печатью, а Дзимбэй заблокировал удар. Затем они нападают друг на друга, когда между ними появился клон Робин. Перед тем, как они снова столкнулись, клон исчезнул, а Луффи и Дзимбэй ударили друг друга и Санджи, побежавшего к клону Робин. После появления настоящей Робин, Дзимбэй ещё раз попытался убедить Луффи, но Луффи показал свою упрямость. Дзимбэй придумал план, который сделает Луффи героем, а не злодеем. Луффи отказался сначала, но позже согласился, поскольку Дзимбэй обещал дать ему столько мяса, сколько он захочет. Битва за Остров Рыболюдей thumb|left|210px|Пираты Соломенной Шляпы и Дзимбэй сталкиваются против Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей на Площаде Гёнкорд. Луффи отправляется на Площадь Гёнкорд, скрываясь внутри Мегало. Он выскакивает изо рта Мегало в тот момент, когда Ходи собрался убить Нептуна и нападает на лидера переворота, отправив его в полёт. После того, как Дзимбэй кричит остальным членам команды, Нами удается украсть письмо от Мировой Знати, а также ключи от замков королевской семьи, которые Робин использует, чтобы освободить их. Над площадью появляются Таузенд Санни и кит Нептуна – Хое. Санни стреляет по Новым Пиратам Рыболюдей из пушки Гаона в то время как кит спасает своего хозяина и принцев. Жители острова спрашивают Луффи, он друг им или враг, на что он отвечает, что это их надо решать. Остальные члены команды собрались на площади, и готовы сражаться с командой Ходи вместе с Дзимбэем. Услышав, что в конечном итоге Ходи планирует стать Королём Пиратов, Луффи приходит в ярость. Когда Ходи приказывает своим подчинённым, напасть на Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, Луффи вырубает половину из них в одно мгновение Королевской Хаки. Затем он говорит Ходи, что независимо от того, кто планирует стать Королём Пиратов, им может быть только один. Луффи активирует Третий Гир и вырубает ещё подчинённых Ходи. thumb|Луффи наносит удар Ходи. Когда сражение с Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей начинается, Луффи теряет время на просмотр и восхищение новом оружием Фрэнки из Системы Солдатских Доков: Черный Носорог и Брачио Танк. Когда Ходи приказывает Сурумэ атаковать, Луффи напоминает Кракену, что они друзья. Луффи затем прыгает на спину Сурумэ и зверь нападает на Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей. Тогда Ходи угрожает убить семью Сурумэ на Северном полюсе за неподчинение ему, и Луффи понимает, почему Сурумэ пришлось вступить к нему. Затем он говорит Кракену, что он будет защищать его братьев тоже. Затем он подходит к Ходи, разгневанный угрозами рыбочеловека к Сурумэ. Он уклоняется от атак пиратов, и наносит Ходи быстрый и опустошительным удар в челюсть. Ходи отвечает Луффи ударом в лицо, но из-за резинового тела Луффи и любительских каратэ рыболюдей Ходи шея Луффи растягивается назад. Луффи воспользовавшись ситуацией использует Хаки Вооружения и укрепляет ёй лоб. Когда дивизия "Железных Щитов" приходит защищать Ходи, Луффи побеждает их своей головой. Затем он использует Хаки снова, чтобы укрепить свою руку, и блокирует удар Ходи, а затем укрепляет ногу и наносит Ходи мощный удар. Ходи атакует его шквалом Ябусамэ, но Луффи использует Хаки Наблюдения, чтобы увернуться, и затем наносит Ходи удар Хаки, который отправил его в полёт. Луффи отметил, что Ходи было тяжело, когда ему удалось встать обратно. Увидев Сирахоси, готовую принести себя в жертву, чтобы Ной не уничтожил остров (и Ходи поднимается на Ной за Вандер Деккеном IX), Луффи говорит команде, что он идёт за ним. После получения пузыря из коралла от Дзимбэя, Луффи хватается за ноги и готов катапультироваться к Ною с помощью Санджи. После того как Санджи отправляет Луффи в полёт, он приземляется на одной из цепей. Луффи покрывает себя пузырём, прежде чем он попадает в море. Ходи пытается атаковать Луффи, но ему помогает Фукабоси. Луффи говорит Фукабоcи доставить его на палубу Ноя, но Ходи идет вперёд них. После того как Ходи наносит сокрушительный удар по Деккену, он пытается убить Сирахоси. Луффи хватает Ходи и бросает его. Ходи это пугает, но он всё равно уверен, что остров Рыболюдей будет разрушен, а Луффи не может остановить его. Однако, Луффи уверен в своих силах после его двухлетних тренировок. Когда Сирахоси меняет свой курс, Ходи пытается остановить ее, но его снова схватил Луффи. К сожалению, Деккен без сознания, и корабль больше не идёт за Сирахоси и начинает падать на остров. Луффи планирует уничтожить Ной, но Фукабоси говорит ему, что корабль слишком важен, чтобы уничтожать его и что они должны сдвинуть его. Когда Луффи и принц сражаются против Ходи, он продолжает мешать им остановить Ной. Луффи наносит удар Ходи, отправляя его на корабль, а Ходи делает отверстие в воздушном пузыре, чтобы не дать Луффи попасть туда. После того, как Фукабоси узнаёт истинный характер Ходи, Ходи снова пытается остановить Луффи и Сирахоси, но Луффи разбивает Кирисамэ и отправляет в полёт Ходи, а Ходи снова возвращается. Фукабоси рассказывает Луффи о том, как Новые Пираты Рыболюдей были сформированы из ненависти и негодования. Когда принц говорит о том, как всё происходит, он просит Луффи вернуть Остров Рыболюдей к нулю. Луффи говорит Фукабоси, что он не позволит никому разрушить Остров Рыболюдей, потому что они друзья. Ходи снова напал на Луффи, но Луффи сумел нанести очень сильный удар по груди Ходи. thumb|210px|Луффи победил Ходи Гому Гому но Красного Ястребом. После атаки, Ходи был отправлен в направлении Ноя и разбился там. Поднявшись и увидев, что Луффи подходит к нему, Ходи ест больше таблеток и готовится атаковать Луффи. Он использует новую атаку под названием "Мурасаме", но он терпит неудачу, поскольку Луффи уклоняется от своей атаки. Луффи затем контратакует, используя "Гому гому но Слоновьей Пушкой", и, наконец, побеждает Ходи Джонса. После того, как Ходи был побеждён, Луффи начинает уничтожать Ной. Когда он нападает на корабль своими атаками, рана, которую он получил от Ходи, начинает много открывать к ужасу Сирахоси. Луффи разрушает корабль на мелкие части, до тех пор, пока Сирахоси вдруг не кричала на Луффи, чтобы он остановился. Луффи видит, что корабль был остановлен Морскими Королями. Из-за помощи морских королей, Луффи больше не нужно было уничтожать Ной. После этого Луффи падает в обморок из-за его ран, полученных в бою и он рад, что все в безопасности. thumb|210px|left|Дзимбэй спасает жизнь Луффи, отдавая свою кровь. Луффи теряет много крови во время боя. Сирахоси принесла Луффи назад на площадь. И Чоппер просит донора крови, но граждане отказываются помочь. Но к счастью Дзимбэй становится донором Луффи. Во время переливания, Луффи приходит в сознание и просит с улыбкой Дзимбэя присоединиться к его команде. Вечеринка После Битвы, Огромные Новости и Отъезд Не желая быть благодарными как герои, Луффи и остальные быстро покинули площадь. Дзимбэй неохотно отклоняет предложение Луффи присоединиться к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы, и говорит, что, хотя он и благодарен за предложение, у него есть незаконченные дела, о которых нужно позаботиться, но если они будут сделаны, он ещё раз попросит с радостью присоединиться, и Луффи согласился. Один из охранников Нептуна догоняет команду, и через Дэн Дэн Муси Нептун приглашает их на банкет. Луффи с радостью принимает и отправляется сначала к Хати и Кейми. Все они прибывают во дворец и проводят огромную вечеринку в честь своей победы. Некоторое время после вечеринки Дзимбэй беседует с Луффи и его нынешними членами команды о важной информации. Дзимбэй рассказывает им о событиях , который произошли за два года, когда они были далеко. Он рассказывает им о споре между Аокидзи и Акайну о должности адмирала флота. Акайну выиграл эту должность, и Аокидзи ушёл, чтобы не служить Акайну. Дзимбэй затем объясняет, что Пираты Чёрной Бороды обрели власть, когда Чёрная Борода стал Ёнко. Он также предупреждает их, что Пираты Чёрной Бороды воруют способности могущественных пользователей Дьявольских плодов для их использования, но Луффи игнорирует его и заявляет, что он работает лучше, не делая планов. Затем Луффи чувствует что-то не так и идет проведать Сирахоси с Зоро и Санджи и обнаруживает, что Карибу пытается похитить её. Луффи спасает Сирахоси, отправляя Карибу в полёт из дворца. Когда Нами узнаёт, что у Карибу есть сокровища, она посылает Луффи, Зоро и Санджи, чтобы захватить его и получить сокровища для неё. Затем трио находит бессознательное Карибу и собирает все украденные сокровища. На обратном пути во дворец они видят толпу перед фабрикой конфет. Луффи затем небрежно сообщает посланникам Большой Мамочки, что он съел все конфеты. Один из посланников – Пекомс затем задаётся вопросом о том, что говорит леденец Луффи. Однако, его товарищ по команде – Барон Тамаго вмешивается, спрашивая, действительно ли Луффи съел конфеты. Луффи говорит, что он это сделал, и Тамаго объясняет, что Остров Рыболюдей находится под защитой Большой Мамочки, и он будет уничтожен, если ежемесячное предложение конфет не будет сделано. Дэн Дэн Муси прозвенел, и Пекомс говорит, что это Большая Мама звонит. Луффи берет его и кричит ей, что он станет Королём Пиратов и что он съел все конфеты Острова Рыболюдей. Большая Мамочка не верит ему сначала, говоря, что он только прикрывает Остров Рыболюдей. Луффи решительно настаивает на том, что он сделал и предлагает сокровища Ёнко. Затем Тамаго предлагает Большой Мамочке принять деньги, из-за того, что Пираты Кида затопили два их корабля. Большая Мамочка кричит на него, говоря, что она решила нацелиться на Луффи вместо Острова Рыболюдей. Луффи бросает вызов ей, говоря, что он победит её и сделает Остров Рыболюдей своей территорией. Несмотря на то, что Луффи взбесил Большая Мама, он всё ещё передаёт сокровища Тамаго и Пекомсу. Затем Трио Монстров возвращается в Дворец Рюгу и объясняет ситуацию всем. Затем трое получают избиение от Нами за раздачу сокровищ. thumb|left|210px|Луффи и его команда дают обещание Сирахоси о встречи при возвращении на Остров Рыболюдей. Позже, когда Пираты Соломенной Шляпы покидают Остров Рыболюдей, Сирахоси плачет от желания, чтобы Луффи остался дольше, что заставляет Луффи ругать ее за то, что она так плачет, и извиняется. Когда Пираты Соломенной шляпы уходят, Сирахоси клянётся Луффи, что перестанет плакать. Затем Луффи делает с ней розовое обещание, что, если они снова соберутся, он выведет её на поверхность. После отплытия с острова Луффи с нетерпением ждет встречи с Шанксом. Когда они отправляются в Новый Мир, команда решает поймать морских монстров, чтобы поесть. Когда они пытаются поймать кого-то, они попадают в белую бурю и всасываются, но останавливаются группой китов, которые напоминают Лабуна. После того, как Брук поет Сакэ Бинкса, чтобы доставить им удовольствие, они помогают принять их на поверхность Нового Мира, и Луффи говорит, что погода прекрасна, когда все остальные прокомментировали погоду. Сага Дресс Розы Эпизод Луффи Арка Амбиций Z Славный Остров One Piece Фильм: Z thumb|left|210px|Луффи и команда празднуют сезон Цветения Вишни. Луффи и команда празднуют сезон Цветения Вишни. Луффи сходит с ума, набивая себя мясом, пока Брук поёт. Чоппер становится расстроенным при вдыхании яда, дрейфующего в воздухе, в то время как Брук вдохновляется написать песню об этом. Запах проявляется в результате отравления ядом Усоппа над его Поп Грин, так как Робин счастливо поливает некоторые из растений. Усопп успокаивает Луффи, что яд предназначен только для убийства червей с Зоро, проявляющим симпатию к испорченному аромату его алкоголя. Чоппер находит, что его молоко всё ещё плохое, и беспокоится, потому что он взрослеет. Луффи пробует это и считает, что это тоже ужасно. Вулканический пепел начинает дождь с неба, а Чоппер надувается, он разрушает его шерсть. Нами изучает свой Лог Пос и находит иглу, вращающуюся там, где извергался вулкан. Усопп шепчет ей, что они должны скрыть это от Луффи и выбрать более безопасный маршрут. Луффи всё равно замечает это, решив пойти в этом направлении. Луффи видит, как избитое тело Z цепляется за жизнь на куске дерева в море и пытается его спасти. Когда он хватается за его механическую руку, он становится слабым, когда Санджи и Усопп вынуждены помогать ему на борту. Чоппер осматривает его, но обнаруживает, что с ним всё должно быть хорошо. Робин замечает, что его рука построена из Кайросэки, потому что Луффи стал слабым, когда он коснулся его. Нами считает, что это опасно, но Луффи и другие в восторге от этого. Санджи напоминает им всё, что Кайросэки использует против пользователей Дьявольских Плодов с ним, а Зоро обсуждает, бросать ли его за борт. Чоппер защищает его, а Луффи приказывает ему спасти свою жизнь и что он будет иметь дело с ним, если он будет врагом. thumb|left|210px|Z хватает Луффи. Z злится на это и бросает Луффи через стену. Он спрашивает Луффи, почему он пират, поскольку Луффи с гордостью отвечает, что он будет Королём Пиратов. Этот комментарий бесит его, так как он безумно качает свою битву. Луффи, Зоро и Санджи начинают сражаться с ним , чтобы сдерживать их всех с относительной легкостью. Затем Айн и Бинц прибывают с флотом кораблей и садятся на Солнечный, объявляя, что они конфискуют его. Арка Панк Хазарда Прибытие на Панк Хазард thumb|210px|Робин, Зоро, Усопп и Луффи встречают дракона. Soon the crew spots an island surrounded by a sea of flames. Luffy is excited to go there even though it seems dangerous to approach the island. The crew then hears a Den Den Mushi ringing and Luffy answers it ignoring Robin's warnings that it could be a trap set up by the Marines. Luffy then receives a call from someone who seems to be in trouble and supposedly resides on Punk Hazard. Luffy then decides to rescue the mysterious person. After Nami creates a road of clouds, Luffy goes to the island with Zoro, Usopp, and Robin. When they get there, they explore and find a massive skull that they determine to be larger than a giant's. Suddenly, they encounter a beast believed to be legend: a massive dragon. As Luffy and his companions are surprised, the dragon supposedly asks who they are. The group engages the dragon in battle. While fighting the dragon, Luffy discovers a pair of legs attached on top of it which is the source of the talking. Eventually, with a combined effort from Usopp and Luffy, Zoro manages to cleave off the dragon's head. Luffy then pulls the pair of legs off the dragon's head and the group is shocked that it does not have an upper body. The pair of legs then takes off in pursuit of a Shichibukai while Luffy excitedly asks the legs to join his crew. After the group cuts up and eats the dragon meat and takes the rest with them, they continue their expedition. Luffy decides to play with the legs, placing them on his back and pretending to be a centaur, even though the legs keep flipping him over. Zoro then draws the group's attention to a remarkable sight: a lake separating the flaming half of the island from a frozen, mountainous region on the other half. Usopp then sights a humanoid figure with wings. While Zoro, Usopp, and Robin receives a call from Brook, Luffy meets a centaur. Luffy then fights and defeats the centaur. A second centaur appears and attacks Luffy, but Robin subdues it. Luffy also nicknames the legs "Leggy". The group then decides to go to the frozen side of the island. thumb|210px|left|Usopp creating a boat from them using his Pop Greens. To cross the lake, Usopp forms a boat from Pop Greens. As Luffy's group rides on the boat, the centaur that Luffy had just fought jumps after them and informs his boss that the pirates are heading his way. The four Straw Hats then see a group of centaurs waiting for them on the other side. The centaurs then fire their bazookas at the water around the boat, capsizing it and leaving Usopp and Zoro keep Luffy and Robin afloat. Zoro moves to attack the centaurs, but is instead dragged underwater by sharks. The centaurs prepare to attack the Straw Hats again, but they are stopped by Brook, giving Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp enough time to escape the lake. After emerging from the freezing water, the four Straw Hats plan on stealing coats from the centaurs. After defeating them and stealing their coats, the group uses Brownbeard as transportation to Vegapunk's former research facility. They soon arrive at the scene where Trafalgar Law and Smoker just fought. Seeing Law, Luffy reacts in surprise and enjoyment. Luffy quickly thanks him for his help two years ago and asks him where "the talking bear" is. Law simply states that they are both pirates, reminding Luffy that they are rivals, and then tells Luffy to head to the backside of the facility. Right after Law goes back into the building, Luffy's group quickly leaves the scene to get away from the marines. The group then meets up with their remaining crew members. While taking shelter in a laboratory ruin, Luffy is saddened that he has to give back "Leggy" to the Samurai from Wano and is surprised to learn that Law became a Shichibukai. The Straw Hats then tie up Brownbeard and bring each other up to speed on the current situation. After interrogating Brownbeard, they learn about a man known as Caesar Clown. Kin'emon later leaves the group to find his torso and Sanji, Brook, and Zoro go out to find him. Before long, several of the giant children start to feel pain, saying that they need candy usually given to them in order to make the pain go away. However, Chopper states that the candy contains a drug that the children became addicted to and Luffy's group learns that the children have been experimented on. One of the giant children then hits Luffy and the others go on a rampage, forcing Usopp to put them to sleep. Luffy's group decide to help the children and find the man that Brownbeard calls his master. They then tie up the giant children so that they cannot destroy anything else. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Robin then leave Chopper and Nami to watch the children while they head to Caesar's lab. While they are gone, Luffy's group hears an explosion coming from the hideout and Luffy detects the presence of two animals. They quickly turn back to help Nami and Chopper. When they return, the Yeti Cool Brothers open fire on Luffy, and then disappear when Luffy tries to attack. It is then revealed that Nami (in Franky's body) has been captured. Luffy then sees that Brownbeard has been shot by the brothers and Luffy's group realize that Caesar is warped enough to turn on his own loyal subordinates. Luffy and Franky decide to go after the Yeti Cool Brothers to rescue Nami. Franky takes a Rumble Ball from Chopper and immediately uses it, ignoring Chopper's advice on how to use it. Franky transforms into Monster Point and goes on a rampage while chasing after Luffy. Luffy and Franky follow the giant footprints and fall into an ambush by Scotch and Rock. They first try to skewer Luffy with Icicle Pincushion. Luffy easily destroys the trap unharmed with an Haki-enhanced Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun. Rock then fires some shots at Luffy. Luffy counters with Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire, deflecting the bullets right back at Rock, dealing some damage to him. Scotch then fires a shot at a mountain top, causing a giant ice shard to start falling towards Luffy and Franky. Rock prepares to attack again, but Franky grabs the shard and knocks out Rock with it. Once Franky tries to attack Luffy again, Luffy knocks him out with Elephant Gun. Scotch then grabs Nami and attempts to make a run for it with Luffy chasing after him. Law arrives and cuts Scotch in half. Scotch tries to retailate against Law only to be knocked out by Law's Counter Shock. As Luffy breaks Nami's chains, Law proposes to Luffy to form an alliance in order to take down one of the Yonko. Альянс с Ло и Противостояние с Цезарем Клаунам Luffy accepts the offer much to Nami's protests. Luffy, Franky, Nami, and Law then return to the hideout. The rest of the Straw Hats are surprised that Luffy actually formed an alliance with Law. Law returns Franky and Chopper to their bodies while putting Nami in Sanji's body. Chopper scolds Luffy and Franky for causing damage to his body. The Straw Hats and Law then form a plan to capture Caesar while helping the children. thumb|210px|Luffy grabs Caesar. Luffy is later seen flying with Franky and Robin towards Caesar's lab. After crashing through a Marine warship, he prepares with the others to kidnap Caesar Clown. Tashigi (in Smoker's body) then confronts Luffy, but Luffy easily pins her down. Smoker (in Tashigi's body) steps in and fights Luffy himself. After learning that Smoker is not in his own body, Luffy laughs and tells him that they will fight another day. After Franky blasts the doors, Luffy and his group prepare to storm the facility. Before they enter, pieces of poisonous slime start falling from the sky. Caesar then appears outside of the facility and starts explaining about the slime creature, but is interrupted when Luffy grabs onto him. Luffy and Caesar subsequently engage into battle. Caesar uses Gas Robe on Luffy, and he inhales all of Caesar's poison gas. Luffy then expels the gas through his ears, much to the surprise of Caesar's subordinates. Luffy laughs at Caesar by saying that his poison does not work on him much thanks to an immunity he gained from his battle with Magellan. He attacks Caesar again, and just when he is about to land another blow to Caesar, Caesar attacks Luffy with Gas Tank, and Luffy gets caught in the explosion. After that, Luffy was trapped by Slime and was later dealt with another Gas Tank. Luffy evades the attacks and proceeds to deal a final blow to Caesar, momentarily defeating him. Before Luffy's group can complete their capture of Caesar, Luffy suddenly faints. As Robin and Franky wonder what happened to Luffy, Caesar laughs and says that Luffy underestimated him. Luffy is then seen lying unconscious alongside Robin, Franky, Smoker, and Tashigi, who were all knocked out by Caesar. He is then locked in the research facility with Robin, Franky, Smoker, Tashigi, and Law. When Vergo reveals himself to be working with Joker, Luffy asks Law who Joker is. Law tells him that Joker is Donquixote Doflamingo. While Clown is giving out his broadcast to the underworld brokers about his experiment with his chemical mass destruction weapon, Luffy and the other captives are just sitting passively in their cell. After Vergo is seen with Law's heart and inflicts pain on Law by using his heart, Luffy is surprised Law can still survive without his heart. After Smiley explodes and spreads a poisonous cloud, the prisoners witness the destructive effects of the gas as some of Caesar's subordinates succumb to it. Luffy then sees Sanji, Zoro, Kin'emon, and Brook all running away from the gas cloud. He then yells that they have to run and cannot die but is weakened by the kairoseki stone. Caesar Clown proceeds to move the captives outside of the facility to die. thumb|left|210px|Начало контр-атаки. Luffy then asks how Law plans to escape, watching as the Shichibukai begins his escape plan. Law directs Franky to launch his Franky Fireball at the segregated battleship down below. The wood is set alight and the smoke from the burning wreck then rises up to the cage, allowing them to discreetly take action. Law quickly reveals that he had replaced some of the sea stone handcuffs with regular ones, allowing him to escape easily and goes on to free Luffy and the others. Using Law's Devil Fruit powers, they are then moved into the laboratory where they open the shutters, allowing everyone outside to escape the poison gas. Seeing the remaining members of his crew arrive, Luffy gleefully claims the battle has really begun. When his crew are confronted by the G-5 Marines, Luffy asks if the fight has started. Law interrupts the marines and tells them of a way off the island, but they will have two hours to escape. When Luffy asks him what will happen, Law replies that he will do something dangerous. When the groups split up, Luffy decides to go after Caesar Clown once again. After Zoro hears about Luffy's earlier defeat at the hands of Caesar, he yells at Luffy, telling him not to be careless and reminds him that they are in the New World. Luffy agrees and proceeds to attack a group of Caesar's subordinates standing in his way. He later defeats Run the Machete with one strike and continues through the hallway to Passage B. thumb|230px|Monet hugging Luffy. Luffy and Smoker eventually pass through the B building and reach Caesar's location. Before entering the room that Caesar is in, Smoker tells Luffy that Vergo is his enemy. Luffy replies that he will get Caesar. Once they see the scientist, Luffy immediately gives him a punch. Luffy and Caesar fight for a while, and just when Luffy is gaining the upper hand, Monet steps in and interrupts him. She makes a barrier over Caesar, which Luffy breaks with Jet Gatling. Monet lets Caesar escape, and tells Luffy that if anything bad happens to him, Doflamingo will kill her. Luffy then asks "what" Doflamingo is (instead of asking "who" he is). Monet, however, simply locks him in a ten-layered snow hut and begins to weaken him with her powers. Luffy, however, simply blasts through the floor with a Jet Spear and falls into the basement. However, Monet tells him that unless he can fly, there is no way out of the basement. While exploring the garbage dump inside the basement, Luffy encounters yet another dragon and asks who is it. Surprisingly, the dragon replies back, asking the same question. thumb|left|230px|Луффи встречает Момоноске. The dragon then introduces himself as Momonosuke. However, Luffy thinks it is an eel and is surprised that it can talk. After Momonosuke points out he is not edible, Luffy introduces himself as the man who is going to become the Pirate King. Momonosuke does not believe him and starts telling Luffy about his perception of pirates, but Luffy interrupts him. Momonosuke then explains his back story, which includes him being taken to Punk Hazard, going to the secret room and eating a Devil Fruit which transformed him into a dragon. Luffy tells Momonosuke that he should just turn back into a human, but Momonosuke does not yet know how. Momonosuke then continues his story, where he overheard Caesar telling Monet that the children will die in five years and that he will get new ones then. He then finishes his story by telling Luffy about how he ended up in the garbage dump. Luffy becomes angry after learning how horrible Caesar is and he tells Momonosuke to hold unto him as he plans on climbing the wall to get out and rescue the children. Momonosuke then has an hallucination of Doflamingo's face and flies out of the basement with Luffy hanging onto him. They later escape the garbage dump through a dust bin. Luffy then confronts three of Caesar Clown's underlings, demanding Caesar's location. The frightened underlings immediately tell him that Caesar is in Building R, straight along the corridor. Luffy then arrives at Building R just in time to save Brownbeard by knocking away Caesar with a Haki-imbued Gear Third attack. As Luffy prepares for a third confrontation, Caesar taunts him, telling Luffy that he will be in danger from both Doflamingo and a Yonko if he attacks him. Luffy then punches Caesar in the face, saying that he has been dealing with people like that since he entered the Grand Line. Caesar then warns Luffy again about the kind of people he is dealing with and attempts to retaliate with a gas-burner attack. Luffy dodges and punches Caesar in the face again. thumb|220px|Luffy defeating Caesar with a massive attack. Caesar then forces his men in the control room to open the air vents, allowing his gasous weapon to flow in. Caesar absorbs his weapon and grows bigger. He then kills more of his subordinates, angering Luffy further. Luffy asks Momonosuke to look after Brownbeard and then runs into a hallway to get some distance away from Caesar. Luffy enters Gear Third and charges at Caesar, angrily shouting that he doesn't want to see his face anymore. He attacks Caesar with Grizzly Magnum, not only sending him through the gate to the escape passage but also sending him flying outside of the lab. With Caesar out of the way, Luffy is then reunited with his crew and the kidnapped children. Luffy meets Law and Smoker again in the corridor between Building R and D. When Luffy tells Law that he sent Caesar flying, Law scolds him for not following the plan of capturing him. Chopper, Brook, Kin'emon, Mocha, and some of the G-5 Marines still haven't arrived at Building R. Luffy waits patiently for them despite Law's urges to escape as soon as possible. Fortunately, the remaining group arrives safetly before the gate to Building R seals off. Everyone boards the rail car and goes through the escape passage. thumb|210px|left|The Straw Hat Pirates, Kin'emon, Smoker, and the G-5 Marines stand united. While going through the escape passage, Luffy helps defend the cart from the falling rubble. When they finally reach the outside, they find Franky in his Franky Shogun after he was just fighting against Buffalo and Baby 5. As the pair attempt to flee with Caesar, Law prepares to stop them himself, but Usopp and Nami insisted to handle them themselves. Luffy encourages Law to give his crew a chance. After the defeat of Buffalo and Baby 5 and the successful capture of Caesar, Luffy smiles as Law declares the first stage of his plan complete. Последствия During the aftermath, Luffy had a friendly chat with Brownbeard, who decided to turn himself in to the Marines. Luffy was then surprised to see Kin'emon breaking to pieces and then reforming to his normal state. Luffy was also surprised to see Momonosuke return to his human form. Sanji made food for the father and son and Luffy was excited to see such delicious food. He tried to convince Momonosuke to eat, but the boy was hesitant at first. Momonosuke and Kin'emon eventually ate together and everyone gathered, drooling at the food. Law warned Luffy that it can not get out of hand and that they will to leave as soon as possible and Luffy agreed, but moments after, he declares the party started. Luffy enjoys the food with his crew and new friends. As Tashigi and her men took the children away from Punk Hazard, Luffy left with his crew, Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke. They were later seen on a sea slope. After Nami informed him that their next destination was Dressrosa, Luffy told everyone to gather around so he and Law could explain their next plan. Luffy and everyone listened as Law explained about Doflamingo's connection to the underworld and the plan to decimate Kaido's forces. Luffy then asked Kin'emon if he has something to do on Dressrosa. The samurai replied that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. During the evening, Luffy was having fun fishing while wearing a samurai helmet and watching Zoro and Kin'emon fight each other. The next morning, everyone read the news explaining Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai. They also saw that the paper mentioned Luffy and Law's alliance as well as the alliance between Kid, Hawkins, and Apoo. Law told Luffy to disregard the other pirate alliance and only focus on their plan. Арка Дресс Розы Следующая Цель Law contacted Doflamingo to discuss the next part of the negotiation. Luffy suddenly interrupted the call and angrily asked Doflamingo if he is the boss of Caesar. Doflamingo stated his desire to see Luffy and informed the Straw Hat captain that he has something that he would want to get which Luffy thought it was meat. Luffy was then put into a trance until Usopp snapped him out of it. After Law told Doflamingo that he will bring Caesar to Green Bit, he and the Straw Hat planned on how to destroy the SMILE factory on Dressrosa. Luffy then got more excited to see Dressrosa and the crew have a big meal. While eating, Luffy heard Law and Kin'emon talking about a place called Zo. Luffy then listened to Kin'emon and Momonosuke's story about how they were shipwrecked and drifted to Dressrosa as well as how Momonosuke was separated from his father. After hearing about how Kanjuro helped Kin'emon escape, Luffy excitely declared that they should save him too. The Thousand Sunny soon approached Dressrosa. After disembarking, the group began their next phase of their operation. Luffy thought about using Momonosuke, in his dragon form, to fly. However, Momonosuke refused to do so. When Luffy asked him if he is afraid of heights, they got into a small fight until Kin'emon broke them up. The group split into three teams and Luffy went into Dressrosa with Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon to destroy the factory and rescue Kanjuro. While exploring, they saw the things that the country is famous for including living toys. After getting disguises, they stopped at a restaurant to get something to eat. There, they found some thugs taking advantage of a blind man while taking away his money in roulette. The man then demonstrated his gravity-like ability when the thugs attacked Luffy for calling their bluff. As the man left, Luffy asked who he was, only for the man to say it was better for both of them if he didn't know. After one of Zoro's swords is stolen, he chased after the thief with Sanji and Kin'emon in tow. Luffy attempted to follow them for fun, but was stopped by Franky. Instead, they interrogated one of the thugs, who happened to be a subordinate of Doflamingo, for the location of the SMILEs factory. The thug claimed that he didn't know anything about it. He then said that most of Doflamingo's crewmembers were at the colosseum where there was a tournament being held for a big prize. At first, Luffy thought it was meat, thinking back to his conversation with Doflamingo, only for the thug to inform them that the prize was actually Ace's former Devil Fruit. Колизей Корриды 210px|thumb|Luffy defeating Spartan. Luffy decided to compete for the fruit, not wanting just anyone to eat it. He offered the fruit to Franky, but he declined, not wanting to lose his ability to swim. Even though the initial objectives were to find the factory and Kanjuro, Franky felt Luffy deserved the chance to fight for the fruit. Luffy and Franky later arrived at Corrida Colosseum where they met a one-legged toy soldier called Thunder Soldier. While Franky told Luffy that he could go full out in the tournament, it was best to keep his identity secret. He nearly gave himself away when he almost signed his own name, but thanks to Franky stopping him, he ended up signing in as "Lucy". He was then taken to the waiting room, where he met all the contestants. One of them called Spartan attacked Luffy, thinking he was a weakling. Much to the other contestants' surprise, Luffy easily defeated Spartan. One of the staff members of the colosseum was about to disqualify Luffy. Luckily, Sai and Boo from the Chinjao Family stepped in and spoke on Luffy's behalf, saying that Spartan was the one who started the fight. After thanking the Chinjao family for saving him from disqualification, Luffy learned that he has been assigned to Block C. Once he was inside the battle preparation room, Luffy got excited seeing all the armor and decided to put some on to make himself look cooler. While learning about the colosseum's weight restriction on protective gear, Luffy was greeted by Cavendish, captain of the Beautiful Pirates. Luffy accidentally told him his own name, but the other contestants thought he was mispronouncing his alias "Lucy". Cavendish then proceed to tell Luffy his backstory such as how he came to resent the Eleven Supernovas, but Luffy ignored him during the middle of the conversation. He then sees a bronze statue of a man named Kyros. While admiring the statue, he met a female gladiator named Rebecca, who told him the story of Kyros. Luffy then sees that Rebecca was determined to win the Mera Mera no Mi to defeat Doflamingo. After Luffy and Rebecca finished their conversation, the winner of Block A was announced and Luffy was shocked to see that it was Jesus Burgess. Before Block B began, Luffy took a look at the warriors defeated by Burgess. He was then approached by Bellamy, who told him that he also visited Skypiea. Bellamy said that his reason for joining the tournament was a chance to join Doflamingo's crew. He went on saying that he has no grudge against Luffy and that he won't laugh at him again. Luffy then watched Block B with Cavendish. As the fights in Block B went on, Chinjao approached Luffy and asked him about Garp, revealing Luffy's identity to Cavendish in the process. thumb|250px|left|Luffy and Cavendish fight the furious Chinjao. Luffy kept denying his true identity, but Cavendish drew his sword, preparing to attack Luffy anyway. However, Chinjao made the first move, striking at Luffy with a headbutt. Right after Luffy dodged the attack, Cavendish tried to force Luffy to take off his fake beard. Chinjao then launched another attack, but Cavendish wards off the second headbutt with his sword. Chinjao continuously assaulted both Luffy and Cavendish with his headbutts until Luffy punched him into the ground. When Chinjao became very furious, Boo and Sai came to stop him. While the two managed to calm down Chinjao, Luffy hid himself by hanging from a window sill. Luffy continued to watch the match and witnessed Bartolomeo deflecting Hack's attack, which also damaged Hack's hand as well. As he continued to watch the battle in the arena, he was wondering how Bartolomeo was able to damage Hack like that. He then witnessed that even Bellamy could not stand up against Bartolomeo's strange power. He then cheered Bellamy on, urging him to give it his all. After that, King Elizabello finally threw his legendary "King Punch" which took out all the remaining gladiators in the arena. Even Luffy said that it was an incredible punch and that he had never seen anything like it. Before the King was declared the winner of B Block's "Battle Royale", Bartolomeo emerged unharmed and revealed that he had eaten the Bari Bari no Mi and had created a barrier to protect himself. He then took out the King and was declared the winner of Block B much to Luffy's surprise. As an injured Bellamy was moved out of the ring, he and Luffy had another friendly chat and commented on how the other had changed. Meanwhile, Bartolomeo overheard Bellamy calling him Straw Hat. thumb|230px|Luffy defeats Hajrudin with a single punch. When Block C started, Luffy entered the ring before Cavendish could confront him. When the gong was heard, Luffy was excited to start fighting. As the battle royale went on, Luffy was seen defeating an opponent effortlessly. Some time during the battle royale, Luffy tamed and befriended the Fighting Bull, naming him Ucy. Luffy rode on top of him as he rampaged around the ring. The bull was eventually stopped and crushed by Hajrudin. Luffy then avenged Ucy by eliminating Hajrudin from the competition with a knock-out punch. thumb|270px|left|Luffy and Chinjao clash. Afterwards, Luffy removed Fighting Bull from the fighting area by carrying him over his right shoulder. When he was finished, Luffy entered the fight again only to have his helmet stolen by Jean Ango who heard a rumor that he was Straw Hat Luffy, forcing him to use his cape to hide his identity Jean Ango then threw multiple weapons at him, which Luffy was able to dodge with ease. The weapons aimed at Luffy hit Chinjao instead. Luffy then took back his helmet before Chinjao knocked the bounty hunter out of the ring. Seeing that Chinjao was hell bent on taking his grudge out on him, Luffy decided to fight him head on. Before clashing with Chinjao, he knocked out Sai while Chinjao knocked out Ideo. As the two remaining fighters in the battle royale, Luffy and Chinjao clashed their fists against each other, causing a large wave of Haoshoku Haki to burst throughout the arena After Luffy declared his goal of becoming the Pirate King, Chinjao asked him who taught him Haki and Luffy answered that it was Rayleigh. Chinjao then bursts into tears, mentioning about a treasure he wasn't able to acquire. Luffy told Chinjao to stick to either crying or getting angry and then continued his clash with him. After taking some punches from Chinjao, Luffy struck back with a powerful attack of his own. thumb|250px|Luffy defeats Chinjao and inadvertently restores his pointed head. After recovering, Chinjao began mocking Luffy, telling him that those known as the Worst Generation are greenhorns who don't know anything of the world and saying that his attempts to surpass Roger are laughable. He then enraged Luffy by saying executing Ace was a smart move by the Marines. Luffy then proceeded to launch himself in the air with Gomu Gomu no Rocket using Chinjao as leverage. He then activated Gear Third and launched his Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gun while Chinjao took the attack head on with a headbutt. The two collided, seemingly matched up until Luffy managed to gain the upper hand, which coincidentally restored Chinjao's head to the shape it was before his final battle with Garp. Chinjao was then knocked out and fell down to the arena, splitting it in half with his newly reformed head. Chinjao then sank into the water, unconscious, and Luffy officially won Block C. Luffy stood victorious as the audience cheered for him. After Luffy left the arena, Cavedish thrust his sword at him, but he caught the sword effortlessly and held on to it tightly. Chinjao arrived wanting to thank Luffy for restoring his head but accidentally broke the floor when trying to bow in respect. Luffy ran away from both Cavendish and Chinjao and was saved by Rebecca. He then ran into Burgess, who was communicating with Blackbeard through Den Den Mushi. Luffy declared that he will not allow Ace's power to fall into Blackbeard's hands. At the Gladiator's quarters, Rebecca bought him some food and sat next to him. Some gladiators behind prison bars caught Luffy and after some hesitation, she tried to kill him with her sword. Luffy dodged the attack and pinned her down. Rebecca asked him why he did not seek retribution. Luffy answered that he won't do anything to someone who bought him food. Rebecca then proceeded to tell him about the convict gladiators and how they were imprisoned in the colosseum for opposing Doflamingo. She said that she wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself and not have to rely on the Thunder Soldier, who was planning an attack against Doflamingo. Rebecca then explained to Luffy about how the toys are no different from humans, how her mother died and Thunder Soldier was her guardian after her mother's death, which is why he is so important to her. The conversation was interrupted by Gatz announcing that the ring is repaired and Block D is about to commence. When Rebecca entered the arena, the audience booed and jeered at her. Luffy angrily wondered why and one of the convict gladiators informed him that Rebecca is the previous king's granddaughter. Having also been wrongly judged by Chinjao due to his relation to Garp, Luffy responded by saying that Rebecca has nothing to do with her grandfather, which the convict gladiators agreed. When Cavendish stood up for Rebecca and stopped the audience's booing and jeering, Luffy commented that while he still disliked Cavendish, he was not so bad. Новые друзья и План революции thumb|left Bartolomeo guided Luffy to Zoro and Kin'emon, with the former being annoyed at the fact that he wasn't invited to fight in the colosseum. He then informs Luffy that the colosseum is surrounded by Marines, who quickly dismisses the fact besides Kin'emon's shock. They then engage in a conference call with Sanji and Franky's group. Everyone is then brought up to speed on the current situation as they learn about the true situation on Dressrosa. When Franky plead to Luffy to allow him to help the dwarves and toys, Luffy quickly gave his permission to assist with the revolution. Just as the call ends, a battle between Law and Doflamingo which raged across Dressrosa abruptly ended right outside the colosseum with Doflamingo standing above his opponent. Luffy cried out to Law in horror as Doflamingo shot him three times at close range. Luffy then angrily yelled at Doflamingo, who responded by saying that it was his duty to discipline Law. Zoro and Kin'emon rushed to save Law. Zoro was intercepted by Issho, the blind man they encountered earlier and Kin'emon was kicked away by Doflamingo before he could retrieve Law. Luffy tried to help his friends, but realized that the bars in the windows of the colosseum are made of Kairoseki. The entire crew was shocked to be told by Kin'emon that the blind gambler was actually an admiral. Both Doflamingo and Issho float above their opponents using their abilities, taking Law with them and head towards the palace. After the Marines started pursuing Zoro and Kin'emon, Zoro told Luffy to find the exit. As Luffy informed the two swordsmen that Law is still alive, they heard that the Sunny is under attack by the Big Mom Pirates, who are after Caesar Clown. During the commotion, Nami told Luffy that Law tried so hard to keep Caesar and Momonosuke away from Doflamingo and cannot allow them to fall into his hands. Luffy gave Sanji's group permission to head for Zo and also allowed Sanji to counterattack against the Big Mom Pirates. While leaving Franky's group in charge of destroying the SMILE factory, Luffy decided to head to the palace with Zoro and Kin'emon to rescue Law and fight Doflamingo. left|thumb|210px|Luffy reacts upon seeing Sabo after twelve years of thinking he was dead. While looking for an exit out of the colosseum, he found Bartolomeo carrying a wounded Bellamy. Luffy said that he was leaving the tournament since rescuing his friend comes first. Bartolomeo proudly declared that he will get the Mera Mera no Mi for him, but someone interrupted them and declared that the fruit could not be given to Luffy. Luffy then talked to this person and recognized him as his older brother Sabo, whom he believed to be dead. Luffy began crying in happiness and disbelief. Before leaving, Luffy gave Sabo his gladiator costume so he can take his place in the tournament. Luffy later escaped the colosseum and met up with Zoro and Kin'emon. The trio wore disguises to elude the Marines. As they ran away from the colosseum, Luffy was still crying over the revelation that his brother was alive. Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon later arrived at the lift that leads to the royal palace alongside the dwarf, Wicca. There, they encountered Viola, who offered to guide them to the palace. After getting acquainted with her and learning about her ties with the Riku Family, Luffy's group was then led to a secret passage. Once inside the passage, Zoro suggested that they use a basket used for lifting supplies and that Luffy should climb up carrying a rock and hang from the chain to act as a counterweight for the basket to move up. Luffy gladly accepted the suggestion. They later arrived at the palace rampart tower. Viola was about to sneak them in, but Luffy went ahead and smashed his way through the gate, much to her chagrin. After Luffy took off his disguise, the group charged in. Once Luffy, Zoro, and Viola reached the Rampart Tower B-1, they were intercepted by Pica. After Viola explained about Pica's Devil Fruit ability, Pica attempted to crush Luffy and his group with the palace walls. They managed to avoid it and Zoro held off Pica while Luffy and Viola rushed on ahead, though they were hampered by Pica's power to create dead ends. They eventually ran into Thunder Solder as he was about to be destroyed by Gladius. Luffy knocked away Gladius with a Jet Stamp and caught the toy soldier. Luffy was about to continue the fight with the officer, but Viola pulled him away, stating that Gladius was too dangerous. Gladius attacked the group, managing to wound Viola which forced Luffy to carry her. Seeing no stairs to advance further up, Luffy jumped out a window and used his leg to stretch to the second floor conveniently outside the Room of Suits. As they overheard Doflamingo trying to get Law to tell him what the Straw Hats' plan was, Luffy asked if he can attack Doflamingo, only to be denied and told to wait by Viola. They later saw Gladius and his men approaching the second floor. Thunder Soldier also spoke to Luffy about his realization that he and his crew were pirates but also commented that it was reassuring that they share the same goal. After Thunder Soldier transformed back into a human, Viola revealed to Luffy about Kyros and everything that happened in Dressrosa. After Kyros decapitated Doflamingo, Luffy grabbed Viola and charged in to save Law. While rushing to Law, Viola gave Luffy the keys to Law's cuffs. Law told Luffy that their alliance already ended, but Luffy ignored him. His rescue of Law was interrupted by Pica's sudden appearance. Luffy was then surprised to see Doflamingo still alive. It was then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. As Kyros attempted to attack the copy again, the real Doflamingo appeared behind Kyros and attempted to behead him with a kick, slicing the palace in the process. Luffy managed to save Kyros from a fatal blow. Doflamingo and his copy then tried to attack both Luffy and Kyros but they jumped out of the way. Luffy retaliated by using Jet Gatling but Doflamingo blocked the attack. His copy then struck Luffy from behind and he followed by giving Luffy a punch to the face, knocking him back. Pica then threw Luffy, Law, Kyros, Viola, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. They watched as Doflamingo initiated his "bird cage" plan, trapping everyone on Dressrosa. The Birdcage After Pica relocated the royal palace to the top of the Flower Hill, Doflamingo forced everyone imprisoned into a survival game and put a price on the heads of twelve people. Luffy and his crew were included in Doflamingo's hit list. After reuniting with Zoro, Luffy spoke to Rebecca through Den Den Mushi and informed her that the toy soldier was her father. He told her not to cry and stay close to Usopp, Robin, and Sabo. After declaring that he will defeat Doflamingo and end his game, Luffy grabbed Zoro and Law and pursued Doflamingo. Luffy jumped down from the King's Plateau and they landed in the middle of a crowd of enemies. After a brief scuffle with Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger, the Dressrosa citizens started attacking Luffy and his group. Luffy was about to use Haki but Issho arrived to confront them. Pica then appeared as a massive stone giant, looking for Doflamingo's enemies. Luffy laughed at his voice, making him angry. thumb|250px|Luffy, Zoro, Law, and their new allies are on their way for Doflamingo. Pica then threw a punch which sent Luffy, Zoro, and Law flying to the square in front of the colosseum. They were soon approached by Cavendish, who explained that he had ceased his grudge against Luffy. Cavendish offered to defeat Doflamingo for Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain was adamant about defeating Doflamingo himself. They were then joined by those who also wished to fight Doflamingo: the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Elizabello II, Dagama, Abdullah, Jeet, Orlumbus, Ideo, Suleiman, and Blue Gilly. After the allied colosseum fighters fought off the former toys who are after Doflamingo's prize money, Luffy was reunited with Fighting Bull. Luffy and his allies then marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attempted to strike Luffy and his allies, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered Pica's stone hand, enabling Luffy to move forward. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Luffy's allies to fall back. However, Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull jumped on and climbed on Pica's arm. Pica regrew the arm that was shattered and prepared to attack Luffy again. Luffy responded by shattering Pica's stone head with Grizzly Magnum. Zoro discovered Pica's real body, which appeared in front of Luffy's group. Pica took out his sword and tried to attack the group riding on the Fighting Bull, but Luffy carried the bull and evaded the sword strike. Zoro intercepted Pica when he attempted to strike Luffy again. As the Fighting Bull ran on the stone giant's back, Law revealed to Luffy that the plan to defeat Kaido was a trick to get revenge on Doflamingo for killing Corazon, an former executive officer of the Donquixote Family, Doflamingo's brother, and Law's benefactor. Luffy, Law, Ucy, Abdullah, and Jeet eventually reached the first level of the new King's Plateau. While charging, Luffy repelled the Donquixote Pirates' troops standing in the way. After Luffy saw that the other colosseum fighters went ahead of them, Kelly Funk (while fused with Bobby Funk) appeared seemingly to aid them. Law asked Luffy what to do about his kairoseki handcuffs, but Luffy assured him that things will work out. Kelly then showed them a tunnel that is supposed to go directly to the fourth level. While entering the tunnel, Luffy and Law were shocked to see Abdullah and Jeet fell off. After leaving those two behind, Luffy and Law were contacted by Robin through Den Den Mushi. Robin informed them that she will meet them at the fourth level. Luffy, Law, and Fighting Bull later reached a dead end. While the bull stood on top of a pool of water, a string clone of Doflamingo appeared behind them. The clone attacked Fighting Bull with bullet thread, knocking him unconscious. As the bull collapsed, Law and Luffy fell into the water and became powerless. Before the clone could kill them, Abdullah and Jeet struck the clone from behind, destroying it. After recovering, Luffy punched a hole to the second level with Elephant Gun and carried Law with him as he moved ahead of the allied colosseum fighters. Cavendish approached Luffy and told him that he has a plan. Luffy and Law then rode on Cavendish's horse. During the fray, Kyros managed to hitch a ride on Farul as well. Luffy was happy to see him while Cavendish was displeased. Kyros was shocked when Luffy informed him that Rebecca was heading for the fourth level. Kyros reminded Luffy that Rebecca is on Doflamingo's hit list, but Luffy assured him that one of his crewmates was with her. When the other colosseum fighters banded together, they created an opening for Luffy, Kyros, and Cavendish to go through. As Farul charged towards the third level, Luffy continued to repel any Donquixote Pirates' troops along the way. Luffy, Law, Cavendish, and Kyros then briefly argued over who will be the one to defeat Doflamingo. Once they reached the third level, they found giant toy soldiers standing in their way. One of the toy soldiers bit Farul on the head until Luffy punched it away. With Farul gravely injured, Luffy and his group prepared to battle the toy army. Just then, Robin, Bartolomeo, and Gladius fell from the sky and landed in front of them. Robin and Bartolomeo held back Gladius and the toys to enable Luffy's group to continue towards the fourth level, where Rebecca would be waiting. Bartolomeo used his ability to create a stairway to the fourth level. Luffy thanked him, causing Bartolomeo to shed tears of joy. Kyros went ahead while Cavendish decided to remain on the third level to avenge his horse. As Luffy, while carrying Law, ran up towards to the fourth level, Gladius launched rupture bullets at him. Bartolomeo protected Luffy by jumping into the line of fire. Once Luffy and Law reached the fourth level, Rebecca quickly gave them the key to Law's handcuffs. After removing the handcuffs, Kyros told Luffy and Law to go ahead while he fights Diamante. Luffy then told Rebecca that he was glad that she could see her father again. Rebecca then asked him if he would really defeat Doflamingo, while still calling him "Lucy". Luffy answered that his name is not Lucy and told her his real name. Diamante tried to stop Luffy and Law, but Law teleported himself and Luffy to the palace pool garden. They were then approached by Sugar, who intended to turn them into toys. Just as she got close to them, Usopp sniped at her from the old King's Plateau and made her lose consciousness, saving both Luffy and Law. With Sugar out of the way, Luffy and Law finally reached Doflamingo. Confronting Doflamingo thumb|left|210px|Luffy hits Doflamingo with Red Hawk. After seeing at how Doflamingo treated Bellamy like trash, Luffy was enraged. Law warned him not to let his emotions get the better of him. Luffy attacked Doflamingo with his foot, but he used Bellamy as a shield. Doflamingo then created another string clone to fight Law while controlling Bellamy to fight Luffy. Bellamy begged Luffy to stop him, but Luffy refused as he considered Bellamy a friend. Luffy then aimed an attack at Law. Law activated Room and used Shambles to switch places with Doflamingo, allowing Luffy to strike him with Red Hawk. Once Doflamingo recovered from Luffy's attack, he stopped Law from attacking Trebol and incapacitated him with Fulbright. He then struck Luffy with a Haki-imbued kick, tied his hands, and then have Bellamy slashed him. When both Luffy and Law are down, Doflamingo mentioned to them his past as a World Noble. Doflamingo then sent his string clone and a controlled Bellamy to confront Luffy, and though Luffy attacked them with Octopus Gatling, the Doflamingo string clone got him from behind and slammed him through the floor into the palace interior. The Doflamingo clone spoke to Luffy about the cruelty of man, confusing Luffy. Luffy eventually managed to defeat the string clone, sending it flying through the roof with Jet Gatling. He then demanded Doflamingo to release Bellamy. Doflamingo decided to set Bellamy free and Luffy asked him to rest. He was about to go help Law, but Bellamy got up on his feet and continued on with the fight, refusing to betray his own principles and prepared to assault Luffy with his new and improved Spring Hopper. Luffy yelled at Bellamy for siding with the man who betrayed him and said it wasn't worth fighting, but Bellamy ignored him and drove into Luffy using Spring Hopper, punching him with a Haki-imbued fist and causing Luffy to cough up blood. thumb|210px|Luffy defeats Bellamy with one blow. In spite of Luffy's pleas to not fight, Bellamy refused to back down and Luffy eventually decided to finish their fight, knocking out Bellamy in the same manner as he did at Jaya. Luffy then yelled out Doflamingo's name in anguish. Luffy then returned to the palace rooftops and resumed his battle with Doflamingo. As they clashed, Luffy stumbled upon Law's body, which was covered in blood. When Luffy tried to speak to Law, he was unresponsive and Doflamingo stated that he was dead. Luffy refused to believe Doflamingo, who proceed to taunt Luffy by mocking Law's last words, stating he claimed that the Straw Hats could create miracles. Luffy screamed out in rage as Doflamingo prepared to end his game. Doflamingo then informed Luffy that his Birdcage is shrinking and in about one hour, it will destroy everything in Dressrosa. Luffy declared that he will stop it by defeating Doflamingo. As Luffy charged at his opponent, Law suddenly appeared in front of the latter and used Gamma Knife to damage Doflamingo's internal organs. Doflamingo grabbed onto Law's face, but Luffy kicked him away with Jet Stamp. As Doflamingo lied injured at Law's feet, Trebol attempted to attack Law only to be kicked away by Luffy. Law used Counter Shock on Doflamingo and collapsed from exhaustion. However, Doflamingo stood back up, revealing that he can use his string powers to fix his internal injuries. Doflamingo attempted to stomp on Law's head, but Luffy quickly intervened. Doflamingo and Luffy battled intensely using Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki. Though Luffy's first attacks were blocked, he managed to exploit an opening and punch Doflamingo repeatedly, ending with Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka. However, Doflamingo evaded the Eagle Bazooka and kicked Luffy using Athlete's Thread, sending Luffy crashing into the ground, right into Trebol's trap. Trebol held Luffy down so that Doflamingo could finish off Law once and for all. Luffy got mad at the executive and attempted to hit him with a Busoshoku Haki-imbued fist. However, the attack had no effect, despite Luffy thinking Trebol was a Logia. Law then told Luffy to stop attacking Trebol, and Trebol left a trapped Luffy to go to Law. Luffy witnessed Law wounding Trebol and was caught in the explosion Trebol created. thumb|210px|left|Luffy saves Law from Trebol's explosion. However, Luffy managed to escape the explosion and carried Law with him. Luffy then threw Law down towards Robin and her group on the Flower Field, telling them to help Law. Not willing to let Law get away, Doflamingo shot at Robin with Tamaito, despite Luffy kicking him with Gomu Gomu no Hawk Whip. However, Doflamingo's bullet was deflected by Cavendish. Luffy then told him to take Law and the others out of the Flower Field. Cavendish initially refused, but Luffy told him that he entrusted their lives to him, making Cavendish think that Luffy was his fan. Luffy then resumed his battle against Doflamingo, and hit the Shichibukai with Busoshoku Haki-imbued fists, sending him flying off the roof. However, Doflamingo laughed it off, saying that Luffy's attacks were quick but lacked power. He then attacked Luffy with Overheat, sending Luffy flying. Doflamingo mentioned to Luffy how he had followed the young pirate's career before kicking Luffy into the palace wall, causing a large chunk of it to fall away. However, Luffy quickly got back up and continued fighting, attacking with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. Doflamingo easily avoided his attack and exploited the opening it left, kicking Luffy into the ground. Doflamingo then taunted Luffy about the shrinking Birdcage and how it would kill all his friends, all because the Straw Hats stepped foot on Dressrosa. Luffy became enraged at Doflamingo for hurting his friends and prepared to activate Gear Fourth. thumb|Luffy using Gear Fourth|250px Luffy activated Busoshoku Haki in his left arm and blew into it, inflating the muscles and exponentially increasing his arm's size. He continued blowing until Boundman was activated. In this form, Luffy's entire torso became massive and he could only bounce, not stand. Doflamingo mocked his form, but Luffy revealed that he had subdued beasts with this form. Luffy then sunk his arm into his body and hit Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun, which sent Doflamingo flying far away into the streets. Luffy then sunk his legs into his body and flew toward Doflamingo. With precision, Luffy speedily maneuvered behind Doflamingo and dropkicked the Shichibukai using Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider, sending Doflamingo crashing through several buildings. An enraged Doflamingo then flew up to the sky and Luffy rose to meet him, attacking Doflamingo with Gomu Gomu no Culverin Cannon. However, Doflamingo managed to avoid the attack and kicked Luffy with Athlete. However, Luffy's rubber managed to absorb the blunt attack despite being covered in Busoshoku Haki, and Luffy shook Doflamingo off. Luffy then used Culverin Cannon again, but this time he changed its direction several times to follow Doflamingo, and eventually succeeded in punching Doflamingo in the face. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Monkey D. Luffy/History/During and After the Timeskip Категория:Подразделы персонажей